


Truth or Spin

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, New Directions typical shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Imagine you’re playing truth or dare. It can get pretty intense after a while, if you’re asked something you’d rather not tell or if you’re dared something you’d rather not do. But imagine spin the bottle. You don’t totally want to kiss all of your friends and even them it can get boring. Imagine putting them together: You can pick truth or spin, and if you don’t want to answer the truth, you pick spin as a forfeit. Everyone wins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 11 - Kiss

Kurt pulled back from the kiss to whoops and hollers, his cheeks just a little red and his lips even redder. He smirked at the assembled audience, bowing his head in acknowledgement of his own prowess.

“Yes, yes, I am a performer and a pleaser.”

Quinn snorted. “Like I didn’t please you just now, Hummel?” Her lips were similarly red and she was combing her fingers through her hair, trying to settle it back from where Kurt’s hands had mussed it up.

He winked at her, sinking back to his spot in the circle next to Blaine, taking his hand. “Of course, sweetheart, you’re a star.”

She smirked back, leaning over Rachel to boop him on the nose. “You weren’t so bad yourself.” She rolled her eyes as she sat back down. “Better than answering Artie’s question, anyway.”

Artie put up his hands, defensively. “Don’t hate the player, girl. We were all wondering.”

Rachel raised her hand. “I was  _ not _ wondering if the old guy Quinn dated dyed his pubic hair, actually.”

“And isn’t it so fitting that she had to kiss Kurt who  _ also _ dated an old guy?” Lauren Zizes piped in.

Kurt pouted, shooting her a look of betrayal. “How dare you? Walter was a sweetheart.” Blaine patted him on the knee.

“Well, Quinn spun, so I guess we’ll never know the answer to either of those questions,” Santana said, her nose crinkled in mild disgust. “You know the rules, Fabray: your turn. Pick a victim.”

Quinn’s smirk turned just a little evil. Calculating. She scanned the circle, mischief playing in her eyes. They landed on Tina.

“Ms. Tina Cohen Chang.” Quinn grinned. “Truth or Spin?”

It was one of those weird, rare, but also weirdly normal nights when the old New Directions were together in the same place. Well, not all of them. Puck was back on active duty and everyone felt the ache of the missing Finn. But they were happy. They were laughing. They were playing a stupid game, for old time’s sake.

Imagine you’re playing truth or dare. It can get pretty intense after a while, if you’re asked something you’d rather not tell or if you’re dared something you’d rather not do. But imagine spin the bottle. You don’t totally want to kiss all of your friends and even them it can get boring. Imagine putting them together: You can pick truth or spin, and if you don’t want to answer the truth, you pick spin as a forfeit. Everyone wins.

Tina sure seemed to think she had nothing to lose. “Truth.”

Quinn’s smile was feral. “How many sex dreams have you had about our dear Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson over here?”

Tina went white as Blaine went bright red, everyone else in the circle ‘ooh’-ing and snickering around them. Blaine’s hand tightened on Kurt’s knee and Kurt gripped it back. Blaine smiled at Kurt, embarrassed.

Not nearly as embarrassed as Tina, though. “Oh. Well… you guys know I’m over that. It was a phase.”

“That wasn’t the question.” Sam smirked from where he reclined. “It’s not how many do you  _ have _ , it’s how many have you  _ had _ . In the past. Give us a number.”

Tina whines a little in her throat, looking a little desperately to Blaine. Blaine just shrugged and tilted his head, as if to say  _ ‘might as well _ ’.

Tina sighed and began counting on her fingers. She looked back up to Quinn, a little spitefully. “That I can remember? Eight.”

Everyone laughed, but no one as loud as Sam.

Tina turned to him. “Okay, Sam. I answered, now you. Same question. How many sex dreams have  _ you _ had about Blaine?”

Sam’s face went as pale as Tina’s had. “Spin.”

Kurt snorted along with half the circle. Blaine curled more in on himself, blushing furiously. 

Kurt took one of his hands in both of his. “Come on, Sam, no need to be embarrassed. It’s perfectly normal.”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Yeah, maybe for you.”

Kurt leveled his eyes at her. “Honey, I don’t need dreams.”

The laughter that sprang up did nothing to hide that Sam hadn’t answered.

“I’m gonna spin.”

Sam leaned into the middle of the circle, fingers barely making contact with the empty bottle of moscato, before he sent it flying, turning rapidly before stopping. Pointing at Blaine.

The laughter sprang up louder.

Blaine and Sam both swore quietly.

Kurt hushed them. Not just Sam and Blaine but the whole group. “Settle down, settle down! Now, I have a question.” 

Everyone looked at Kurt, the unquestioned prince in the group. The leader they respected rather than the one they were just kind of dealt in the form of Rachel. After everyone had graduated and Blaine took up the mantel, he was dubbed the New Rachel, but that wasn’t really true. They tolerated Rachel, not like how they liked Blaine. Blaine was the New Kurt.

“By a show of hands: how many of you guys have had sex dreams about Blaine?”

Tina’s hand was the first up, probably owing to that she’d already confessed, but Artie’s and Mercedes’s were almost as fast up, unembarrassed. Then Sam, who had also kind of confessed by way of spin, and then Mike and Lauren and Sugar. Then Joe. And then Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

“All of you?” Blaine asked, almost choking on his incredulity. “What?”

Mercedes shrugged. “You got a nice ass.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Tina enthused.

“Have you ever seen yourself perform, Blaine?” Rachel asked, almost breathlessly.

“Totes,” Artie nodded solemnly. “I went to bed after you auditioned with ‘Something’s Coming’ and that was the night of the Sexy Blaine Dream.”

“Ooh, for me it was ‘Control’.” Quinn lamented. “And I was  _ in _ that one.”

“ ‘It’s not Unusual’.” Sam admitted.

“ ‘I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You’.”

Blaine blanched. “Lauren, that was the second night I ever  _ met _ you.”

She shrugged, unashamed.

Blaine looked to Mike, hoping Mike will make sense. But he just says “Bike Chanderson.” Which is an explanation in and of itself, really.

“You and Lord Tubbington are both fire signs,” Brittany said, as if that were also an explanation.

“We just have really good energy together,” Joe tried.

Sugar shrugged. “We’d make adorably short children.”

Blaine and Kurt choked. Kurt from laughing, Blaine just because.

“Even you, Santana?” Blaine asked kind of desperately.

Santana shrugged. “It’s like ‘Cedes said. You got a nice ass.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Especially Kurt.

“Okay, well, can we move on?”

“Hold up!” Artie said. “Sam didn’t get his kiss yet.”

“Oh.” Blaine went red again. “Right.”

“Right.” Sam answered equally red.

Everyone got very quiet as Blaine and Sam leaned forward into the center of the circle.

Sam had to be very quiet to say “I have, actually, been curious.”

Blaine choked on a laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, me too.”

“Come on, fellas.” Kurt was leaning forwards, too. “No one has been waiting for this moment longer than I have.”

They both looked at Kurt who just shrugged.

Sam and Blaine looked back at each other, also shrugging, and then leaning in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154361024015/truth-or-spin)


End file.
